TEMPORARILY
by mutmut chan
Summary: Krisyeol never dies. Chanyeol pikir satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melanjutkan hidupnya, tapi Kris kembali. What a summary /) Krisyeol. Kris. Chanyeol. EXO. BL.


TEMPORARILY

Rasanya aneh memandang ke depan kaca dan melihat pantulannya. Si tukang pemangkas rambut melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, setidaknya ia tidak meninggalkan satu atau dua helai rambut lebih panjang dari yang lainnya. Chanyeol mengelus bagian belakang lehernya. Ia merinding, bagian itu tertutup rambut sebelumnya, tapi kali ini tidak. Begitu juga dengan kedua telinganya yang terlihat lebih menonjol dari sebelumnya. Kedua telinganya adalah bagian dari Chanyeol yang ia kurang terlalu bangga terhadapnya, tapi kali ini ia memilih untuk menunjukkannya. Dengan kemeja biru, celana hitam dan dasi berwarna senada, Chanyeol meraih tasnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"Kupikir ada anak magang baru lagi pagi ini, tapi itu ternyata hanya kau." Komentar seseorang ketika Chanyeol baru saja menekankan _ID C_ ardnya di mesin absensi. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sebelum melambai kepada Kyungsoo, _Front Officer_ kantor periklanan di mana Chanyeol bekerja.

Pukul 08.00 tepat, setelah melepaskan mantel dan mengeluarkan kopi panas dari tasnya, Chanyeol mulai menyalakan komputernya, bersiap untuk bekerja. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekyun yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

"Ternyata benar tentang rumor yang pagi ini beredar." Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan teman kerjanya itu.

" _Good job, Chanyeol-ah_." Baekhyun mengangkat jempolnya. Chanyeol semakin kebingungan, tapi ia segera kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya ketika manajernya lewat. Baekhyun masih memandanginya dengan –err, pandangan ke-ibu-an?

NICE HAIR CUT, HYUNG!

Sebuah pop-up pesan di layar komputernya. Chanyeol kembali mengernyit untuk kesekian kalinya. Ada apa dengan orang-orang yang terkesan lebih perhatian kepadanya setelah ia potong rambut?

Thanks?

Chanyeol mengetikkan balasan kepada Sehun, juniornya di bagian _Layout._

Semua orang membicarakanmu pagi ini. Kau tampak "Segar".

Chanyeol menutup layar pesan pop-upnya. Tapi mengubah pikirannya dan kembali membukanya sebelum mengetikkan pesan dengan super cepat.

Thanksss?/... again. Now work, Tehun.

oOo

Chanyeol memang memotong rambutnya karena sebuah alasan, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan reaksi orang-orang yang begitu berlebihan.

Chanyeol masih bermimpi buruk terkadang. Ia akan terbangun pada tengah malam dan mendapati sisi lain di tempat tidurnya kosong. Maka Chanyeol akan bangun dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Udara malam setidaknya sedikit membantu sesak di dadanya. Kota tampak lengang. Hanya beberapa kendaraan saja yang lewat. Lampu-lampu di gedung pencakar langit juga sudah tampak gelap di sudut-sudutnya.

Pandangan Chanyeol tanpa sengaja tertuju pada ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Chanyeol sungguh tergoda untuk meraihnya, mengetikkan pesan dan beralasan bahwa ia sedang mabuk nanti.

 _I miss you_. Chanyeol mengetik dengan cepat. Tapi kemudian menghapusnya.

.

 _Sudah tidur?_

 _._

 _Aku bermimpi buruk._

 _._

 _Hi._

 _._

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. Ia melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur. Pesan-pesan yang ia ketik tidak pernah ia kirim.

oOo

Pagi itu Chanyeol menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna merah di meja kerjanya. Pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu membuka lipatannya dan tersenyum melihat isinya.

" _Seriously?"_ Chanyeol menyodorkan kertas itu di hadapan Baekhyun yang tengah berpura-pura sibuk bekerja. Adalah rahasia umum jika Baekhyun tidak akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum Joonmyun –manajer mereka mengirimkan puluhan ancaman di pesan pop upnya.

" _Well,_ kudengar 27 tahun adalah usia emas, jadi kenapa tidak merayakannya?" Baekhyun meringis tanpa malu. Chanyeol tahu itu adalah omong kosong dan hari ulang tahunnya hanyalah kedok bagi Baekhyun untuk menggelar pesta.

"Selamat ulang tahun kalau begitu." Ucap Chanyeol dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Kau datang kan?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Chanyeol _dulu_ suka pesta.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya ragu-ragu. "Aku akan memikirkannya." Tambahnya ketika melihat Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak sempat memikirkan kado apa yang cocok untuk di bawa ke ulang tahun Baekhyun. Ia mungkin tidak akan ingat jika tidak mendapatkan undangan tadi pagi. Pestanya akan diadakan malam ini, Chanyeol masih punya sedikit waktu sepulang kerja untuk mampir ke Mall untuk membelikan kado untuk sahabatnya itu.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemennya daripada harus datang ke pesta, tapi ia tahu seseorang akan membunuhnya jika ia tidak datang. Maka dari itu Chanyeol kini sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemarinya untuk memilih baju yang pas.

Kali ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja denim setengah lengan favoritnya. Kacamata kotak menghiasi wajah tirusnya. Setelah menyisir rambut cepaknya dengan jemarinya, Chanyeol meraih kunci mobil dan kado yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Baekhyun sebelum berangkat.

Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari apartemen yang Chanyeol tinggali, keadaan pesta sudah mulai hidup. Banyak tamu yang sudah berdatangan. Chanyeol mengenal sebagian besar dari mereka yang merupakan teman sekantor juga.

"Hei. Untunglah kau datang. Ku kira kau akan terjebak di apartemenmu itu." Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol sembari merangkulnya. Pemuda yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu menyodorkan sebotol bir.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Chanyeol meraih botol bir itu dan menenggaknya sedikit.

"Um, Chanyeol. Aku juga mengundang _dia_." Baekhyun memulai tepat ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan pandangannya pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di depan mini bar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini menatap Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu terlihat merasa bersalah.

" _It's fine_." Chanyeol menjawab asal-asalan sambil kembali menenggak birnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dia juga temanku. Dan aku ingin kau datang. Benar tidak apa-apa kan?" Baekhyun memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Santai saja."

Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di samping kolam renang di mana Sehun dan yang lainnya tampak sedang berkumpul. Sesekali ia akan mencuri-curi pandangan ke arah laki-laki yang tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya. Entah laki-laki itu sudah menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol atau belum karena ia tampak sibuk berbicara dengan laki-laki lain.

Rasanya lega sekaligus sesak bisa melihat laki-laki itu kembali. Perasaan Chanyeol memang penuh paradoks seperti itu. Entah malam ini adalah keberuntungan atau kesialan baginya. Ia berusaha fokus pada Kyungsoo yang sedang bercerita tentang anak magang baru di kantor mereka, tapi tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol dari laki-laki itu. Ia ikut tertawa ketika mereka tertawa, ikut mendengarkan ketika satu dari mereka bercerita. Tapi tidak ada satu pun ia mengerti.

Jantung Chanyeol seperti akan loncat dari dadanya ketika ia mendengar seseorang berdehem di sampingnya.

"Maaf, aku pinjam Chanyeol sebentar." Laki-laki yang berdehem itu sukses membuat gerombolan pemuda di samping Chanyeol diam. Chanyeol tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya seolah mematung. Ia hanya bisa memandangi teman-temannya dengan pandangan gugup. Gerombolan pemuda itu akhirnya membubarkan diri untuk memberi ruang bagi laki-laki itu dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menenggak birnya menghabiskannya dalam beberapa teguk. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat atau ucapkan pada laki-laki yang sedang mematikan rokoknya di asbak.

"Aku lega setidaknya kau tidak menghapus tatomu." Laki-laki itu memulai.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengusap lengan kirinya yang dihiasi tato bertinta hitam itu.

.

.

" _Manis sekali."_ _Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pujian laki-laki di hadapannya ketika ia menunjukkan tato barunya._

" _Ibuku akan membunuhku kalau ia melihat ini." Chanyeol mengamati lengannya yang masih kemerahan di sekitar tinta hitam yang kini akan melekat secara permanen itu._

" _Aku akan membantunya kalau begitu." Laki-laki itu tertawa ketika Chanyeol memukul bahunya._

 _Yifan's. Chanyeol rela meringis kesakitan agar nama itu tertulis di lengannya._

.

.

Malam semakin larut namun suasana pesta justru semakin hidup. Chanyeol masih berdiri dalam diam bersama laki-laki itu. Udara malam berhembus cukup kencang, membuat rambut Chanyeol yang tertata rapi mulai berantakan. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan tanpa sadar merapikan kembali rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak.

"Maaf. Kebiasaan memang sulit dihilangkan."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau menatap wajah laki-laki itu.

"Chanyeol..." Laki-laki itu meraih tangan kirinya.

"Yifa –Kris, lepaskan." Chanyeol memperingatkan. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak bergeming. Kris mencengkeram lengannya.

Chanyeol yakin beberapa –atau mungkin semuanya, orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu akan sesekali menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Dan ini akan menjadi rumor yang menyenangkan besok Senin. Tapi sejak kapan Chanyeol peduli dengan rumor.

Kali ini Chanyeol menatap wajah Kris dan menyadari betapa ia merindukan laki-laki itu.

.

.

" _Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kita pindah ke Guangzhou?" Kris memulai. Waktu itu mereka sedang menonton drama favorit Chanyeol. Entah kenapa menurut Kris itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai percakapan serius._

" _Guangzhou?" Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Kris dengan kerutan di dahinya._

 _Kris meletakkan lengannya di bahu Chanyeol, menarik pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu untuk lebih mendekat. "Aku mendapatkan promosi di sana. Kita akan mendapatkan apartemen dan mobil begitu aku menandatangani kontrak."_

 _Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris._

" _Whooa. Tunggu, maksudmu kau akan pindah ke Guangzhou?" Chanyeol masih memproses informasi yang mengejutkan otaknya._

" _Kita." Kris menekankan, "Kalau kau mau pergi denganku_."

" _Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Teman-temanku? Keluargaku?" Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa._

" _Kita bisa mengunjungi mereka sesering yang kau mau, Chanyeol." Kris mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan TV._

" _Tapi..." Chanyeol panik, yang perlahan-lahan membuat Kris menipiskan harapannya._

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas sms atau teleponku?" Tanya Kris yang masih belum melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

Aku kira kita sudah berakhir, jadi untuk apa masih berhubungan 'kan? Chanyeol berkata dalam hatinya, tidak sanggup mengucapkannya secara langsung.

"Apa kau benar-benar menganggap kita sudah berakhir begitu saja?" Kris terus menekan. Tangannya yang satunya kini menahan bahu Chanyeol yang terus saja berusaha untuk lari darinya.

Tapi bukankah kita memang sudah berakhir? Ketika kau memutuskan untuk pergi, aku kira sudah jelas di mana kau meletakkan pilihanmu. Lagi-lagi pita suara Chanyeol seperti tidak berfungsi. Kata-kata itu terus muncul dalam otaknya tapi tidak pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Apa kau sudah berusaha melupakan aku? Memotong rambutmu seperti ini? Aku yakin kau sudah mengganti seluruh perabotan apartemenmu." Kris mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah tidak berdaya di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menunduk.

Apalagi yang harus ku perbuat selain melanjutkan hidupku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau kau akan kembali. Chanyeol merasakan matanya memanas.

"Jawab aku, Chanyeol." Kris mendorong Chanyeol hingga ia terperangkap di antara tembok dan tubuh Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya. Setidaknya musik yang di putar terdengar jauh lebih keras daripada desisan Kris.

.

.

 _Chanyeol sudah akan masuk kembali ke dalam ketika melihat Kris sudah berdiri di depan kantornya di bawah sebuah payung menunggunya. Tapi ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Kris bisa sangat memalukan terkadang, tapi Chanyeol menyukainya._

" _Kau menungguku?" Chanyeol menghampiri Kris yang memasukkan tangan kirinya di saku mantelnya._

 _Kris menatapnya sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Tidak. Aku menunggu pacarku."_

 _Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak yakin pacarmu suka dijemput seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau pergi denganku saja?"_

 _Kris pura-pura berpikir. "Aku tidak yakin pacarku akan mengizinkannya. Dia tipe pencemburu."_

 _Chanyeol tertawa sambil mendorong lengan Kris sebelum menggandengnya. "Ayo kita pulang."_

.

.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dahinya di bahu Kris. Hidungnya mencium kembali aroma tubuh yang amat dikenalnya. Kris masih menunggu kata-kata keluar dari mulut Chanyeol yang sedari tadi membisu. Ia butuh sebuah pembelaan dari Chanyeol.

"Kukira kau akan benar-benar meninggalkan aku dan tidak pernah kembali ke sini lagi." Chanyeol memulai dengan berbisik, tapi Kris bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku melakukan satu-satunya hal yang aku pikir masuk akal bagiku." Dengan melanjutkan hidup, berusaha memulai dari awal.

"...tapi aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol akhirnya menggerakkan tubuhnya dan kali ini memeluk tubuh Kris sepenuhnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher laki-laki yang telah merebut hatinya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu itu. Kris memaku pada awalnya, namun merasakan Chanyeol yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Kris akhirnya membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan selalu kembali untukmu."

TAMAT

.

.

What a mess. Um, entahlah.

.

Krisyeol never dies.

.

.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
